supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Karen Plankton
Karen Plankton is a SpongeBob SquarePants playable character in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). She is much like a computer and a TV. She is played by Jill Talley. She is Sheldon J. Plankton's wife like a playable computer. Karen Plankton aka The Computer Wife is one of the main characters in SpongeBob SquarePants. She plays as Plankton's wife. A Mark II UNIVAC, she is the main computer system of Plankton's lab, and is often the source of his plots. She is voiced by Tom Kenny's wife, Jill Talley. Karen usually manifests on the large-screen computer in Plankton's lab, but sometimes acts through a portable wheeled computer. She was first shown in the episode "Plankton!", although in her first appearance she was simply Plankton's talking computer and would not be established as his wife until later on. In the episode Friend or Foe?, it was discovered that Karen was a Security System before Plankton married her. Karen and Plankton's relationship is a very troubled one. Plankton sometimes does not consider her his true soulmate, and in one episode explains to her that W.I.F.E. stands for "Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph". The two frequently argue, and Karen is often very bossy and rude to her husband, having nagging software installed in her. She also thinks Plankton's first name is funny, as shown in "Plankton's Army". Karen is often indifferent to her husband's plots to defeat Mr. Krabs and often shows very half-hearted dedication to his plans for domination over others. Despite their differences, Plankton has said that marrying Karen was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, the second being his Evil Plan Z succeeding. Unlike Plankton, however, Karen shows some degree of dedication for her husband. This is evident whenever she appears, often showing it in the form of assistance in Plankton's schemes, consoling him whenever he's down, and even crying upon Plankton when he told her what W.I.F.E. stands for. It is most likely that Plankton either ignores, or cannot register the acts of kindness that Karen often performs for him, resulting in their various feuds. Karen is, in some ways, smarter than her husband. A running gag in the series is that while Plankton is contemplating his plans in his lab, Karen will suggest a route of action to him, and he will either not heed her plans or take credit for them. Karen is a Mark II Surplus UNIVAC with 256 gigabytes of RAM, and it has been mentioned that she was a security system before marrying Plankton. In "Goo Goo Gas", when Plankton sprays her with the gas, Karen is turned into a calculator. In "All That Glitters", a monitor that looks exactly like Karen in her portable form is seen in the hospital, and in Shellback Shenanigans he mistakes it for Karen. In the episode "Single Cell Anniversary" it appears she has an "Emergency Mother-in-law Program," or E.M.I.L.P. for short. She also says that Plankton will someday find the secret formula to the Krabby Patty. All-Star Brawl (Beauties) In All-Star Brawl (Beauties), Karen Plankton is a minor character that is owned by Rosalina, Daisy and Princess Peach. Karen is not from Chicago and she lives in Ottawa this day. Birdo said Karen called her and losing to the three are Allen Ford, Jade West and Kelsi Nielsen. Trivia *In one episode, Karen is mistaken for a pulse monitor by Plankton. *Karen is from Chicago, according to the fact that her portrayer, Jill Talley, is from Chicago, and says that that's how she does Karen's voice, in a Chicagoan accent. Also, in Single Cell Anniversary, control+alt+delete doesn't work on her and one of the only computers that it won't work on is called Windows Chicago. *Windows Chicago is a nickname for the Windows 95 computer. *In Wipeout Canada, she was chosen for the show after a contestant of Ottawa is Mrs. Canada. *When she is on the wall, her screen looks bigger but when move in her mobile her screen looks even smaller. *In Dunces vs. Dragons, she is Karen the Hit Ball. *Karen makes a cameo in a Fairly OddParents episode called "Love Triangle". After Foop gets bitten by snakes, he ends up in the hospital. In his hospital room Karen is seen as a health monitor. *Her father was created by a boy in a Nick Magazine contest. *Karen is known to be the only computer in the series. *She and Plankton do not have any children, but this may either be because of their arguing or because Karen is a computer. *Karen had a lead role in the Season 8 episode "Frozen Face-Off". *In the episode "Single Cell Anniversary", Karen has a slot in the side of her screen that can find out what ingredients are in something. *Karen is like a TV and a computer. *In Bucket Sweet Bucket, SpongeBob plays the computer like Karen. *Since Karen is a computer she technically should ether be died or broken because she is underwater. computers can not work underwater. *In Wipeout Canada, Episode 7, she was replacing Allen Ford. Appearances # "Plankton!" (m) # "F.U.N." (m) # "Imitation Krabs" (voice only) # "Welcome to the Chum Bucket" (m) # "The Algae's Always Greener" (m) # "Plankton's Army" (m) # "Fear of a Krabby Patty" (2 cameos) # "Krabs vs. Plankton" (m) # "Dunces & Dragons" (m) # "Enemy In-Law" (s) # "Best Frenemies" (m) # "Friend or Foe?" (s) # "Krabs a la Mode" (m) # "Bucket Sweet Bucket" (m) # "Goo Goo Gas" (m) # "Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob" (m) # "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" # "Banned in Bikini Bottom" (m) # "Krabby Road" (m) # "Spongicus" (m) # "Patty Caper" (m) # "Plankton's Regular" (s) # "The Krabby Kronicle" (cameo) # "Komputer Overload" (s) # "Single Cell Anniversary" (s) # "Truth or Square" (m) # "Chum Caverns" (m) # "Tentacle-Vision" (cameo) # "Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy" (m) # "The Inside Job" (s) # "Greasy Buffoons" (m) # "SpongeBob's Last Stand" (m) # "One Coarse Meal" (m) # "Buried in Time" (m) # "Shellback Shenanigans" (m) # "Perfect Chemistry" (m) # "Frozen Face Off" (s) # "Sweet and Sour Squidward" (m) # "Plankton's Good Eye" (m) # "Dunces vs. Dragons" (Karen the Hit Ball, s) Video Games *''SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis'' - Plankton often mentions Karen *''SpongeBob featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' - Karen makes a non-speaking cameo in the Chum Bucket as a large computer screen. *''SpongeBob Lights Camera Pants'' - Karen is an unlockable actress in the PC version. Quotes Karen: I never agreed. *"I heard this joke before!" *"Seaweed: 50% Sea, 50% Weed *"Plankton: 1% Evil, 99% Hot Gas." *"I suppose it would, if I had one." *"Don't hurt yourself poopsy!" *"You never call me a winner"! *"Quit it, this is boring!" *"TROY!! HA HA HA!!" *"Z'', the letter after ''Y." *"Why do I even bother?" *"SHELDON!! HA HA HA!" *"I never agreed." *"Nagging Software? I heard that! Come back here and dust my screen!" *"I loved it, but not as much as I LOVE you, Plankton!" *"Don't get all worked up again Plankton, I just mopped the floor." *"Oh, excellent job genius! You really fixed the place up!" *"I can't believe you let a recipe ruin such a wonderful friendship" *"Plankton! You've fallen in love with another woman? I'm your wife!" *(crying) "Krabby Patty formula loading completed." (System fails) * Did you see the pretty laser honey? * "Can it be a contestant"? * "ALLEN FORD, HA HA IN HSM!" * "99% of Froslasses failing to qualify for Milwaukee 2015?" * "Olga Fatkulina's fault? What?" (Phoenix 2016) Plankton, Karen Category:Females Category:ASBB Category:SpongeBob characters Category:SpongeBob series Category:Contestants from Ottawa Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Computers